


Missing Persons

by nightfangfox



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangfox/pseuds/nightfangfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy finds something she didn't expect in the newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I don't even know why I wrote this.
> 
> I just kinda wanted to write and this was barfed up.

Mandy glanced over the missing persons column in the Endsville newspaper, bored. She noted a couple names she didn't recognize (one John Egbert from Washington struck her as strangely familiar) when she suddenly spied a name she knew very well.

_Rose Lalonde- Missing as of April 13th, 2009. Blonde hair, purple eyes, snarky, loves the zoologically dubious. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please inform either Rainbow Falls police at-_

_  
_She couldn't believe it. The woman- okay, girl- she looked up to most of her life enough to copy her style is missing. Her dear cousin. Gone.

She'll have to ask Grim about this.


End file.
